Salsa
by Paperface1191
Summary: Garcia contemplates the lives of two of her best friends. Fun One/Shot :


Disclaimer: I don't own em'

A/N: I'm not sure what this will turn into, if anything. For now it's just a cute one shot following The Thirteenth Step.

Summary: She wasn't a profiler, but she knew her family. Emily/Morgan.

Salsa

She sat there, as Penelope always did, contemplating her next move. The files she needed were clearly visible, yet not reachable. She blamed her short figure and less than practical shoes. She huffed loudly, pushing the chair back until it came in contact with the wall.

Garcia grabbed one of her many tools of mass destruction, an extra long pencil with pink feathers spewing everywhere. She got up, stomped over to the unreachable shelf, and extended her arms as far as they would go (with pencil and hand.) She grunted and moaned, but couldn't quite reach the box she so desired.

"Baby girl?" She heard a familiar voice from behind. Penelope felt a familiar red flush her perfectly blushed cheeks.

"Hello my prince!" She exclaimed, trying to ward off embarrassment.

"What on earth are you doing?" Morgan failed to stifle a chuckle.

"Well thanks to many genetic mutations and lack of milk consumption over the vast years of my wonderful life, height is not numbered as one of my many incredible powers." Morgan shook his head, but continued to laugh.

"Oh Garcia, what would I do without you." He smiled and rolled back his sleeves. "Which box?

"The one on the left" She sheepishly whispered.

"Ooo." Morgan winced as he gently placed the box on the table.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" Morgan answered, trying to ignore the wince.

"That, that sound of exasperation that clearly left your beautiful lips. Now spill, for the queen of information's kryptonite is secrecy."

"Ah, it's nothing." Morgan rubbed the back of his neck. "I just went salsa dancing a few nights ago, and I'm not as young as I use to be." He winked. Garcia's expression froze. 'Didn't Emily say…'

"You went dancing?"

"Yes, baby, I just said that." Morgan tasseled her hair.

"A few nights ago?"

"Yes?"

"You went salsa dancing a few nights ago?

"Yes Garcia! Why the 3rd degree, if you can even call it that?"

"How many days ago? A few can be a lot."

"I don't know, the night before we caught the AA case I think. " He could see the wheels in her. "What in the world is going on with you?" He chuckled to ease the seriousness of the question. Before she could answer, a third member crashed their little party.

"Hey, Pen?" Emily whispered.

"What? No, we weren't talking about you?"Penelope jumped. Emily's eyebrow slightly rose.

"Am I supposed to take that to believe that you were talking about me?" Emily questioned, eyeing both characters.

"No, of course not." Morgan said, but Emily just smiled. She seemed tired, drained, despite the knee length dress. This didn't go unnoticed by her colleges. "You look smokin' tonight." He winked and licked his lips. Emily rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the red hed.

"Do you have those, um, files that I asked for?" Penelope's eyes darted between her two colleges. How could she have been so blind? How did she not see it before? The subtle glances, the not-so –innocent flirting? She wasn't a profiler, but she knew her family. How did they hide this for so long? Even now, right in front of her, they were having a whole conversation, just by glancing in each other's eyes.

"Penelope?" Emily jolted her out of her fog.

"Ye-Yes, they are right here my raven haired beauty." She smiled and pushed the box toward the agent. Emily nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you." She sighed. Emily stood there for a second and gathered her thoughts. "Okay, well, I'm leaving for the night. See you two tomorrow. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Why would you think we would do anything by ourselves, there is nothing going on between us." Emily's eyes widened as Garcia's defenses rose.

"I was kidding, Garcia." Emily smiled. "You need sleep my friend, as do I. See you in the morning." Emily turned on her heels and walked out of the room.

"Hey Em, wait up!" Morgan called. He placed a gentle kiss on Penelope's temple. "That beautiful mind of yours is on overdrive. Now listen to our lady and get some sleep, we can't have the most beautiful without beauty sleep!" Penelope nodded as he pulled away and walked out himself.

She sat at her computer. She needed to know more, but she promised herself that she would never use her powers for evil. No, this would be old fashion. She would need back up and undercover spies.

Penelope clumsily grabbed her jewel studded cell phone and dialed a number all too familiar to her perfectly manicured fingers.

"Jayje, I have a special case I need your input on."


End file.
